Dragon Love
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: This is a challenge from killer croc Naruto and Jiraiya are on the 3 year training trip were they are attacked by missing-nin and naruto is blown off a cliff and into a river when he wakes up he is paid a little a visit and is about to fall for someone that really wasnt expected right Naruto/Saphira more pairings are possible in the future... NA HAREM...
1. The change

Dragon Love

**A/N This is a challenge from Killercroc and i have decided to take up this challenge**

Naruto woke up groggily on a beach he did not recognize. That is when it hit him, Jiraiya and him had been attacked by a group of 30-40 missing-nin. They didn't even say anything just attacked. One fire release later and Naruto was blown off the nearby cliff and into a river. After that he blacked out and woke up on the beach.

As Naruto got up he observed his soundings, he was on a beach that had a curve to it giving him the suspicions that he was on a island. Their seemed to be some ruins scattered in a nearby valley. There was also the large mountains in the center of the suspected island.

"Well better go investigate and set up a camp." he muttered to himself

As he walked he felt a little nervous like he was being watched and the smell of ozone was getting progressively getting stronger.

Suddenly what appeared to be seven multi-colored balls flew out from a nearby wall and started to circle him. As the continued to circle him he felt a growing pain in his gut. When he finally couldn't take the pain anymore he blacked out... again.

Naruto woke up and felt like he had been hit by Tsunade 1000 times. As he stood up he heard a swishing sound coming from behind him. When he tried to turn around he saw to his shock what appeared to be a flame orange scaled tail. OK he was officially freaking.

He looked around and saw what appeared to be a small lake he quickly moved over to it and saw his reflection, he couldn't believe his eyes

he was now...

**A LIZARD**

**A/N and that's it people if you would like more ill be sure to make the chapters both longer and better but i need at least 3 reviews... till next time**

-Akuma no Sage


	2. Introduction's

Dragon Love Ch. 2

**Akuma here... I am really glad that I received such positive reviews and I will certainly continue this story . If I am honest with myself I did not expect such interest in this story. For now on the chapters will be around 1,000 to 2,000 words to start off and depending on the response is wither or not the story chapters well get longer or not. Other than that I will be taking suggestions for Later in the plot about pairing's between other characters , excluding Saphira and Naruto that is the only permanent pairing and is non-negotiable**

**Well I'll stop going on this little rant and I hope you enjoy the story**

**-Akuma no Sage**

Naruto was completely and utterly shocked about his appearance. On closer investigation Naruto saw that his snout was a deep purple and as the color traveled up his snout it started to change in color until it was a wanton orange. This continued all around his body, which surprisingly had two new limbs that were upon closer inspection wings that he had full control of. All over his body the color of his scales seemed to be any color imaginable that could be related to fire. From a deep orange that a person would see while setting around a camp fire to the color of magma sliding down a hill from a recently erupted volcano.

Naruto's body was also elongated like a serpents. This brought the idea to Naruto that he resembled a dragon. This thought was enough for any normal person to descend into hysteria and shock. But our blond or for better terms Fire Dragon it was only of miner importance as all Naruto could think about was hoping that Jiraiya would be able to find him and help him get his old body back.

After Naruto finished looking at his appearance he noticed that the air was very humid and that he was in a area that looked like the ruins of a city for giant's. All around him were over sized buildings that were tall enough to accommodate the whole hokage tower and were just as large on the inside as the size of one of the entrances that were well over fifty feet tall and a good 25 feet wide at their smallest

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR**"

The sudden sound startled Naruto and by instinct he also roared. What followed would be forever remembered by Naruto for the rest of his life. A dragon that had blue scales that were absolutely beautiful in Naruto's opinion suddenly dived down from a cloudbank far above him. Just before the dragon smashed into the ground it flared its wings and landed with a loud crash as the surrounding area shuddered from what must be several thousand pounds of pressure from the dragon landing. As the dragon landed , Naruto immediately noticed someone that had brown hair and a tanned complexion was setting in what looked to be a saddle on the dragon's back. The person obviously noticed Naruto. As far as Naruto was concerned he did not really care about the human on the dragons back for without a doubt Naruto could tell that the dragon in front of him was female and instinct told him that she would make a very fine mate should he mate her. As Naruto and the other dragon locked eyes it seemed as timed stopped for the both of them as Saphire blue eyes met with Azure blue. Suddenly Naruto felt like something was brushing against his consciousness and was asking for entrance unsure what to do Naruto tried to grab on to the feeling and bring it in. Suddenly he heard what most certainly was a heavenly voice ask him

"_Who are you_?". Said the voice

"_I am Naruto, what happened to me, where am I, what am I, all i remember was being attacked and then blacking out._"

"_Slow down, for now let me introduce myself. I am Saphira_." said the now named female dragon.

"_I need you to come with me and my rider to a more safer place so that we may discuss what has happened to you and also inform you of where you are."_ Saphira said

"Very well lets go Saphira I want answers to why I am a dragon" Naruto replied.

With that said Naruto followed Saphira and the human on her back into one of the nearby building's and as she stopped in the corner of the building the human on her back got off and unloaded what appeared to be saddle bags and other things. What got him curious was the pieces of bright shiny metal that Naruto had never seen before. They looked like they were meant to worn but Naruto could not fathom why a Shinobi would want to were something that would give themselves away even more then Naruto's awesome bright orange jumpsuit.

The human proceeded to leave the building for a few minutes and returned with several sticks that Naruto guessed were to be used for fire wood. After the human had set up a crackling fire and had put a pot over it with some soup broth boiling , the human looked over at Naruto for a brief moment and then looked at Saphira with a serious look.

"_My rider is ready to speak with you now Naruto."_ said Saphira with the same gentle tone that she had before to convince him to come with them.

"As I'm sure Saphira has already informed you that I will be speaking with you so without further a due, My name is Eragon Shadeslayer." The human now named Eragon said in a voice that while gruff, still had a rather surprising musical sound to it that Naruto was not expecting .

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said while still mentally connected to Saphira. Saphira apparently getting the message relayed the message to him to which he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well with introduction's out of the way I would like to welcome you to the ruins of the once great city of Vrognard **(A/N I couldn't find my copy of Inheritance so I winged it. To those that do not know where Vrognard is. It is the same place as the vault of souls.)**

**Well I think i must apologize for this taking forever even if it is really short. My excuse ... Women, they take up all your time when you're in love. **

**Anyways I hope you the reader enjoyed this and I am still taking suggestions for other pairing's (excluding Naruto x Saphira).**

**Well that's all people, until next time.**

**-Akuma no Sage**


	3. Instinct

(A/N Hey guys and gals its Akuma no Sage here, its been over a year since I updated this story, and well I dont have a excuse for not updating but I just didn't feel  
intrested in writing at all for the last 6-12 months. But other than that I just want to thank you for being patient if you are still following this story and or my  
other ones. But without further ado here is chapter 3 of dragon love)

\- Instinct

"Well with introduction's out of the way i would like to welcome you to the ruins of the once great city of Vrognard." said Eragon.  
Naruto was perplexed with the name of the city but before he could ask the history of the city he was 'attacked' and oh god did it hurt like a mother. He tried to  
focus thru the pain but it was just to great for him to focus. He felt like he was melting or at least his head was from what he could comprehend while being  
encompassed on all sides by the pain in his body.

He remained this way for what felt like a eternity but what was probably just a minute. Eventually he forgot why he was supposed to want to be outside the pain or be  
away from it in the first place. Naruto had some vague since that he was supposed to remember something, something important and key to his safety but couldn't seem  
to remember it for the life of him. He felt like his senses were deprived of something important. Why couldn't he see? Shouldn't he have eyes, or was he blind? Did it  
matter in the first place? What was that noise and why wouldn't it leave him alone.'God dammit just leave me alone!' he screamed in his mind at the voice and  
surprisingly it stopped and then returned twice as insistent on getting his attention. 'Fine if it wants my attention so bad I'll give them my attention' he growled  
in his mind.

With a truly great effort of lifting his eyelids, all his eyes were met with were a sea of blue scales that framed a face that that could only be true beauty incarnate. The sun shined off of  
each scale like a precious gem and the crown gem of them all were to glittering eyes that shined with some unknown emotion to Naruto. Giving a tentative sniff with his nose  
revealed that the creature in front of him was 'like' him at least in body.

There movement in his perifirial put him instantly on the defensive the elf; for what else could have ears and have the magical signature that the creature was  
giving off. Without a doubt this person was a threat to him and the other ... 'dragon' his ancestral memory provided. As Naruto studied the elf-creature closer his  
ancestral memory gave him another memory. This one was of elves standing over broken rocks. This confused him to no end, for the memory brought both great sorrow and  
anger to him. The memory continued further showing the elves surrounding a egg shaped rock, the only one not 'broken'. A silver haired elf approached it with a strange  
lance like weapon, and with movement almost to fast for him to comprehend thrusted it into the rock. There was silence and then a high pitched scream in his mind.  
It made him weep in his mind in sorrow just from the sound of it. But wait! It was coming from the rock... no. No. NOO. NO it cant be Naruto thought, the 'rock' that  
was shaped like a egg wasn't just any rock but a egg in of itself. The sight brought down a fury from Naruto that he had never felt before not that he could remember much

With a roar Naruto beat his wings down taking off with startling speed, the other dragon 'corrupted female' his memory told him. What was that to the side of her, A ELF.  
He would kill it, it would not be forgiven for what it had done to the innocent egg with the 'death feeling lance'. Opening his mind he attacked the elf mentally,  
the knowledge on the how was lost on him in the moment of action just the need to hurt the elf that had killed the young 'pure dragon'. His mental probes slammed  
against a iron wall that refused to budge.

The other 'corrupted dragon' was now looking at him in hostility. Her eyes were narrowed and her maw open with faint traces of smoke bellowing out, with lightning fast  
speed fire was blazing towards him. He only spared it a glance, he knew that his scales would protect him; after all dragons were very intimate with the element of  
fire. When the fire reached him it went around him, while he hovered there unharmed. All the while he continued his assault on the elf-murderer's mind. He would have  
his revenge.

This went on for several minutes, Naruto attacking the elf-murderer's mind, the 'corrupted female dragon' spewing flames at him by the second for as long as she could  
each time. This cycle however was ended by another great pain hitting Naruto's mind, it was all incompicing, and reached every nook of his mind and body. He couldn't  
think, why was he alive when such pain should of killed him or at least knocked him unconscious; he had left his pain threshold long ago.

Finally the end came and he dropped gratefully to unconsciousness.

-Line Break-

Eragon panted in excretion as the dragon known as Naruto finally dropped down to the ground after 10 minutes of attacking his mind in some pained induced rage. He had  
no inclination on why the dragon would attack out of nowhere when the three, Saphira,Naruto, and Eragon had gotten along after their brief conversation. As Naruto's  
body dropped to the ground fully his body started to glow a bright azure blue the likes he had never seen, slowly but surely the body started to contract and shrink  
until it was just the size of a large boulder in the shape of a egg. In the center of the glowing boulder that was Naruto's body was a single infinatily black point  
that was slowly getting bigger until it encompassed 25% of the center of the boulder. Slowly the boulder lost its glow until it reached a very familiar site to Eragon.

A dragon egg had just been created in front of him.

-Line Break-

(A/N Ok so how do you like it. I cant promise more chapters but i will put effort into at least trying to write the chapters i do publish the best i can. Have a nice  
day and good reading to you all0


End file.
